Day Dream
by Nalana
Summary: She had never imagined something, some place, someone like this could exist. But here she was, and glad for it. Future and/or AU fic. Sparky.


Disclaimer: If I owned SGA, certain things would have NEVER happened.

A/N: Written on request of someone who wanted Valentines fluff. Sorry it's a day late!

* * *

"John?" Elizabeth said with a chuckle in her voice. " Where are we going?"

Her vision was shrouded with black. The cloth placed snuggly around her head made sure of that. She knew they were moving over rocky ground, from the stumbling she did. She could smell a sweet honey like fragrance whenever the wind blew towards her. Birds of an unknown species chirped in the distance. But her only guide was a firm hand linked with her own, pulling her forward.

When the military commander of Atlantis had skipped into her office a couple hours before and announce he was kidnapping her, she hadn't really believed him. She had tossed it over her shoulder as one of his playful jokes. No sooner was she ready to shoo him out then she saw Evan taking post where John should be in dispatching of gate teams. Her protesting was cut short.

Little by little, the sounds of civilization floated to her ears. She tried to question, only to be shushed by John. He insisted on keeping their location a secret. She quite thought he was far too stubborn at times.

"Stay here." He told her softly, guiding her to grass covered ground.

When he had left her, and she had grown tired of trying to guess where she was, she picked at the grass thoughtfully like she used to as a child. She found it strange how far she had come in what was barely under seven years. There had been a time when she never would have considered the possibility of alien existence, let alone being in another galaxy altogether. Yet, here she was, on alien soil, enjoying the sun pouring down onto her.

That wasn't to say that life was always easy. No, Pegasus had brought more then its fair share of burdens. From the wraith and genii to the horrible replicators that almost stole her away, Elizabeth had seen her share of blood. She felt her own dose of pain. People had come and gone, souls had been lost, and dreams had died. Regardless, no matter how hard things got, there was one thing she had come to count on. John.

She smiled as she envisioned the man's face. She knew it was wrong, but she could even begin to remember when she first fell in love with him. She remembered realizing it, but she couldn't trace when it had begin.

She wasn't the type of girl to believe in love at first sight. On the contrary, she had thought John to be a brash overgrown kid who didn't know in the least what he wanted, let alone what others could want. He had reminded her of men she had known in high school and college who were far too in love with themselves. It had caused a slight tinge of disdain, to be honest. She didn't regret that, she was sure she didn't hold the most endearing image to him either.

But arriving in this galaxy had changed her opinion of him. He was unsure, but who could blame him? What mattered in the end was that his heart was in the right place. When people needed him John didn't let them down. When she had needed him, even if she noticed she did or not, he was there. Always.

She had never thought anyone could make her feel as secure as that man did. It wasn't that he kept everyone safe. It was the little things he did just to coax a smile. He'd blackmail Rodney into setting up an alert system on her computer to automatically save her work and shut down at the hour he deemed as her bedtime. (Though he gave up after the third time she had Rodney take the program off. It wouldn't have been so inconvenient if it also made the computer not turn on for the following six hours.) She'd find a blanket on the ground of the balcony on particularly cold nights, with a thermos of tea on top. When she didn't want to move from bed he'd tickle her feet until she got up in a burst of giggles. Then there were days like this, when he'd sweep her away after she had run herself ragged.

"Mom!" She heard a high voice break through the crowds and shatter her memories. With very scarce warning she felt a warm bundle fling itself into her arms nearly knocking her over.

"Hey there!" She greeted the young boy, ruffling his hair. Even without sight, she could see the dark mess that clearly was inherited from his father.

"Can we give her the surprise now, daddy?" The boy asked, clinging to his mother.

"Oh, I see how it is! You're both ganging up on me now, are you?" She asked in a semi-serious voice. Unfortunately Rylan had also picked up his dad's sense of humor because they both giggled in defiance. Elizabeth wasn't looking forward to the teenage years.

Then Elizabeth felt something that made her gasp. It was a leathery wet texture pressing up against her hand. A wet tissue rolling up over her hand followed it. A bark and she found her face being covered in slobber. All she could do was laugh as John leaned down to undo the blindfold. In her lap sat a white puppy with black-spotted paws and a tail. Upon seeing her eyes, the puppy started wagging its tail fiercely with glee.

"John?" She asked, turning her head, as her hand found a natural spot between the pup's ears.

"Lets just say I pulled some strings." He winked at his son who laughed, reaching out to pet the dog as well. "Besides, every boy should have a dog growing up!"

"John…" She cautioned, her heartstrings pulling. She had to admit, other then leaving Simon, Sedge had been the hardest part of coming to Atlantis.

"Aw come on 'Lizbettttth. Loook at her!" He said, giving her his own puppy eyes. She was awfully adorable.

"Besides you can't say no. She was born three years and fourteen days ago…"

"…That would make her…"

"As old as Rylan. She'll literally grow up with him. Though aging speeds a little as they get older. Space dogs are SO cool." He added with an enthusiasm that would have fit his son.

The puppy whimpered, begging for attention. Elizabeth gave the pup a long hard look. It cocked its head at her, its grey eyes pouting. Elizabeth sighed.

"…You're both going to have to take care of it too, you know. And if we bring her home Evie and Johnny are going to want one as well." Her words were drown out by cheers.

"YAY!" Rylan cheered, jumping up, and being followed by an equally happy pup. "Since she has my birthday we can get presents…and cake …and a party…and presents …together!" The boy paused, thoughtful for a moment. "She won't… get more then me, right?"

Elizabeth laughed. John grinned, and scooted the boy towards the field leading to the gate. He skipped off with a yapping addition to the Sheppard family at his heels. Keeping him in her sight, Elizabeth rested her head on her husband's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy Valentines Day." He whispered, dipping down to properly kiss her.

She may have never imagined it, but this life was better then any dream Elizabeth had ever had.


End file.
